Cambiar el destino
by IggyMoriarty
Summary: Vanitas fue creado por y para el mal. Su único motivo para existir era odiar. Pero, ¿y si eso no era lo que él quería?


Vanitas fue creado por y para un solo motivo: El mal. Toda su existencia giraba en torno a eso, incluso él mismo era pura maldad. Decían que si lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos, te volvías loco, pues podías ver la crueldad en ellos. Era despiadado, frío y cruel, con una inteligencia superior a la de la mayoría. Creado por Xehanort, fue adoctrinado para seguir el propósito del susodicho Maestro. Pero, aún siendo un engendro de oscuridad, era inteligente. Podía pensar con perfecta claridad, y se daba cuenta hasta de las cosas más profundas. Pocas veces su creador lo dejaba solo, y esos momentos eran insufribles. Estaba encerrado en una sala solitaria que no comprendía. Se sentaba en una esquina, miraba al techo y permanecía así horas, esperando el regreso de Xehanort, su única razón para vivir, o eso es lo que le había hecho creer él. Cuando volvía, sentía… ¿Alegría? No, alegría no. No podía. No se le era permitido. Alivio, como mucho. Una vez, al poco tiempo de ser creado, río. Río con fuerza, con ganas. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Simplemente, lo hizo. Y Xehanort lo castigó. Parecía disfrutar con cada golpe y cada marca. Vanitas no sabía por qué, y sus dorados ojos parecían cristalinos. Xehanort se cansó tras un rato. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el tembloroso Vanitas.

-Porque eres oscuridad. La oscuridad odia –calló unos momentos- Y la odian. Nadie te querrá, nunca. Te rechazarán, y tú a ellos. Tienes que hacerles lo mismo. Tienes que destruir su felicidad, su luz y su destino antes de que lo hagan ellos.

En ese preciso instante, Vanitas aprendió a odiar.

Ya no esperaba a su creador todos los días. Le daba exactamente igual que se fuera. Ahora, prefería estar solo. No se sentaba en una esquina a ver el tiempo pasar. No era capaz de estar quieto, caminaba, todo el rato, con una espeluznante sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre pensaba lo mismo. "Os odio". No sabía a quién se lo dedicaba, pero Xehanort le había enseñado que debía pensar así, y él lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía equivocarse el ser que lo había creado? Era imposible, era el único superior a él. Nadie más podía darle órdenes o lo mataría. Aunque nunca lo había hecho, sabía que llegaría el momento, sabía que tendría que matar. Pero no le importaba, lo estaba deseando. En esto estaba pensando un día cualquiera, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo cuando Xehanort regresó. Vanitas se giró con lentitud, y lo miró. Estaba parado. Y sonreía. Xehanort no solía sonreír, y mucho menos, sonreírle. "¿Qué estará tramando?" se preguntó Vanitas.

-Maestro-dijo.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti… Mi pequeño engendro… Acompáñame.

A continuación, Xehanort hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la estancia, seguido por Vanitas. Tenía curiosidad por lo que le hubiera podido preparar su maestro. Lo condujo hasta una gran puerta de hierro, que para asombro de Vanitas, abrió con facilidad. Era una habitación poco iluminada, pero lo principal se veía sin problema. Había unas cadenas que colgaban de la pared. Vanitas las siguió con la mirada, y acabó mirando las dañadas muñecas de una joven. Estaba de rodillas, sin fuerzas, mirando a los pies de Vanitas. Su cabeza colgaba, pues no era capaz de levantarla, y la sangre que caía de su frente goteaba suavemente en el suelo. Estaba completamente indefensa, y al borde de la muerte.

-Mátala-dijo Xehanort.

Vanitas dudó. Estaba paralizado. Se había imaginado muchas veces esa situación, pero esta vez era distinto. Era una chica sin opción de defenderse. Pero era su maestro, y debía obedecerle.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó.

Xehanort rio levemente y se acercó a su oreja.

-¿Y si te dijese que ella es la culpable de que todos te odien? ¿La culpable de que estés solo durante toda la eternidad? ¿La culpable de que no puedas sentir felicidad? ¿La culpable de que la luz muera en ti?

Vanitas no soportó escuchar estas palabras. Apretó su puño derecho poco a poco mientras respiraba y miraba con furia a la chica.

-¡NO! –gritó.

En ese momento, en el momento en el que descargó su furia, un arma misteriosa se materializó en su mano. No lo dudó. Se acercó a la joven y la mató. Lo disfrutó. Vio sus últimos instantes de vida, observó cómo lloraba a causa del dolor, y disfrutó con ello. Rio mientras lo hacía, y esta vez, Xehanort no se lo impidió.


End file.
